honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Gotti
Gotti is the 264th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr,''' Dan Murrell '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 American crime film Gotti. It was published on October 2, 2018, shortly after the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 54 seconds long. It has been viewed around 1 million times, making it the lowest viewed Honest Trailers episode. However, considering that Gotti received a 0% Tomatometer from Rotten Tomatoes, it is also simultaneously the most deserved Honest Trailer of all time! Watch Honest Trailers - Gotti on YouTube "Enter a soulless mob purgatory that fails to meet even the baseline requirements of storytelling. But eh! Forget about it! Because who needs a clear hero, a message, any insight into how the mob really worked, or a coherent plot, when you've got accents that would make my cousin Vinnie blush?" '~ Honest Trailers - Gotti'' Script From a company limping towards bankruptcy (MoviePass), the studio behind six Bruce Willis movies in the last four years, Stan Lee's former business partner who he has a restraining order against, the guy in the Paris Hilton the sex tape?, and 'E' from Entourage? comes a film that isn't the ''Godfather'' movie we need, but the ''Godfather'' movie we deserve right now ('''John Gotti: He was 12 years old. He didn't hair on his prick). Ugh. Gotti Welcome to New York, a city where anything can happen, like the ghost of John Gotti telling you his life story (The Ghost of John Gotti: Let me tell you somethin'.), about the time he told his son his life story (Old John Gotti: Remember what I used to tell yous guys.), that's full of other people telling John Gotti's life story (Man: Let me turn you about your old man). It's kind of like John Gotti Inception,'' except the person who's dreaming fell asleep watching Goodfellas. ('Goodfellas: What's the matter with you? 'Gotti:' What's the matter with you? Goodfellas: You open up the books. '''Gotti: Open up the books''. Goodfellas: What the f*** is so funny about me? '''Gotti:' What is so f***ing funny? [Montage of 20 similar shots from Goodfellas and Gotti] Gotti: There was goodfellas there, there was non goodfellas). Enter a soulless mob purgatory that fails to meet even the baseline requirements of storytelling. But eh! Forget about it! Because who needs a clear hero a message, any insight into how the mob really worked, or a coherent plot, when you've got accents that would make my cousin Vinnie blush. (exaggerated accents Woman: Cool clear water. Woman: It is on the cover of the paper. Joe Pesci: It's either me or dem. Gotti: '''They're killing us, inaudible nothing. '''Joe Pesci: For the bar. John Gotti: And anyone else was in the car with him. Woman: Now I ask ya. Man: And a Mexican. Joe Pesci: Two units. Old John Gotti: You've got a lot of tinking to do. These are the large you gotta live wit), with the musical stylings of Pitbull? and a rapid fire parade of generic mobster names throughout the entire film: Casper Castle, Joe Piney, Frank and Sammy Bull, Freddie DeVico, Benny Can, Pescucio Colombo, The Bonannos, Willie Boy, Bobby Borriello, Vincent de Chinjegonte.) Man! This movie's got more names than Pauly "Ten Names" Delvecchio. You know him, right? He's friends with Joey the Trout and Swamp Ass Bacalao over by the Cacciatore Brother's place. So who are you going to believe: the professional critics behind their little keyboards who gave it a combined 0% on Rotten Tomatoes, or all the "real" fans who signed up for a Rotten Tomatoes account the month the movie came, out only left reviews for the two films produced by MoviePass, and never posted again? Eh! Eh! Get the f*** outta here! Starring: Travolta as John Gotti Itza me Gotti-o, Lofranco as John Gotti Jr. Young John Gotti Junior; guy with a bit of grey added to his hair Old John Gotti Junior?; Keach as Neil Dellacroce I Could Watch a Keach for Hours; Preston as Victoria Gotti I Got Yous Babe; The menu at an Olive Garden (Gotti: The Caesar salad us to die for. Victoria Gotti: There's a tuna sandwich for the road. Gotti: With some pizzas, spaghetti, meatballs or something. Man: Got the shrimp in there? You like this? Gotti: All I want is a tuna sandwich. That's all I want.); and The Best Line Joe Pesci Never Got To Say (Gotti: I'll park a bus up your ass, f***ing sideways.) What?! for Gotti - Movie, Pass. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Movie, Pass Neil Dellacroce: Only if we have the support of all five boroughs: Queens, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Staten Island, The Bronx. Eh? Why would one New York mobster remind another New York mobster what the five boroughs of New York are? Unless you thought you could steal from another Scorsese movie without us noticing. Bill 'The Butcher' Cutting from Gangs of New York: Each of the five points is a finger, when I close my hand it becomes a first. Got 'em! Gotti vs Murrell: The Twitter Feud In 2018, writer Dan Murrell got into a Twitter feud with the Gotti film account when he tweeted that the audience score on Rotten Tomatoes had been manipulated by a suspiciously high number of new accounts. Dan even briefly appeared on the" Today" show to discuss the feud. Read more: * Is ‘Gotti’ Manipulating Rotten Tomatoes to Make Its User Score Higher? Suspicious Fan Reviews Spark Debate '- IndieWire article * 'John Travolta's Gotti gets out-of-whack Rotten Tomatoes score '- Cnet article Trivia * In the ''Honest Trailer Commentary, the writers compared the film to a fake movie made for an episode of ''Entourage,'' or an adaptation of John Gotti's Wikipedia page with many scenes included without any context whatsoever. * '''Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other terrible films including The Room, The Last Airbender, After Earth, The Happening, Captain America (1990), Catwoman, '''The Star Wars Holiday Special, Howard the Duck ''and many others. See''' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailer Commentary on YouTube Reception '''''Honest Trailers - Gotti has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. OMG BLOG wrote that the Honest Trailer was "brutal" and said "this may be the most SCATHING Honest Trailers we’ve ever seen!" Janks Reviews said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious" and "just the introduction to many hilarious anecdotes about the negative aspects of the film, especially the comparisons between it and the Scorsese classic Goodfellas (1990)." Egotastic! called the Honest Trailer "delightful" and said the "summer stinker gets the roasting it deserves." In the same article, the site also wrote "The extended riff comparing the film to Goodfellas is pretty fantastic and definitely had me chuckling" and "I also love the bit where they point out MoviePass' attempted rigging of the Rotten Tomatoes audience score." The Nerdy wrote "Every once in a while, we get a movie so bad it reaches a new level of awfulness....Gotti was a real disaster and the Honest Trailer perfectly encapsulates that." SlashFilm found the Honest Trailer notable for portraying Gotti as "a tired cliche full of comically Italian names, ludicrous accents, and an Olive Garden menu." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Lon Harris Produced by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, and Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * '‘Gotti’ Honest Trailer: A Soulless Mob Purgatory Trying So Hard to Be ‘GoodFellas’ '- SlashFilm article * 'GOTTI Gets An Honest Trailer, And It's As Brutal As It Needs To Be '- Geek Tyrant article * 'An Honest Trailer for 'Gotti' '- Tastefully Offensive article * 'Honest Trailers Kicks Poor 'Gotti' While It's Down, Results Are Delightful (VIDEO) '- Egotastic! article * 'One of the Worst Movies of the Year Gets Destroyed by Honest Trailers '- The Nerdy article * 'Hilarious Honest Trailer for John Travolta Crime Movie ‘Gotti’ '- Janks Reviews article * 'OMG, WATCH: Travolta’s ‘Gotti’ gets a brutal ‘HONEST TRAILERS’ '- OMG BLOG article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Drama Category:Crime Category:2010s Category:Historical Category:Season 11 Category:Vertical Entertainment